


my body reacting, not satisfied yet

by farthendur



Series: it's a jungle out there [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hybrid AU, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bdsm undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farthendur/pseuds/farthendur
Summary: "It can’t have been more than half an hour, forty minutes, but to Ten it feels like they’ve been at it forever, and it’s beautiful. Taeyong’s all pliant, putty, a gasping mess, a gorgeous canvas for Ten to mark, a stunning little thing to ruin and put back together."





	my body reacting, not satisfied yet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This little drabble takes place in the same universe as "stripes", it doesn't really matter when. You don't need to have read "stripes" to enjoy! Just know that Taeyong is a domestic cat hybrid.
> 
> I am doing my best to finish writing chapter 7 soon, but it's turning out to be another loooong one! I hope this drabble, which came to me half an hour ago, makes up for the delay!

A tremor runs through Ten’s body, through the core of him, and he’s suddenly aware of just how hot he feels, burning up, sweat beading on his forehead. He’s still, panting, listening to Taeyong’s quick little breaths under him, punctuated with faint whimpers. He shakes his head in an attempt to get his damp hair away from his forehead, then gyrates his hips, pressing deeper into Taeyong and eliciting sweet little gasps, muffled and wet around two of his fingers that fill Taeyong’s mouth. Taeyong’s tail is trapped partially under Ten and the discomfort must only fuel Taeyong’s state of mind. Ten presses open mouthed kisses along the kitten’s shoulder to his neck to his cheek, draws his nose through his lovely pink hair to graze one of his ears, then pulls  his hips back, thrusts in one last time before pulling out completely and slumping next to Taeyong.

It can’t have been more than half an hour, forty minutes, but to Ten it feels like they’ve been at it forever, and it’s  _ beautiful _ . Taeyong’s all pliant, putty, a gasping mess, a gorgeous canvas for Ten to mark, a stunning little thing to ruin and put back together.

Ten moves Taeyong’s arm out of the way and props himself on an elbow.

“Good, kitten?” he says, trying for a gentle voice.

“So green…”

Ten laughs, “You’re not just saying that?”

“I promise.”

Ten yanks him up and closer by the collar and takes in his puffy lips, swimming eyes. He kisses him hungrily, possessively, licking into his mouth, sucking, biting on his lips, ignoring his feeble attempts to kiss back.

“I’m not done with your little ass. You’re still so tight, baby. I need to work on it a little more, breed that tight hole open before I fill you up. And I think,” he says, reveling in Taeyong’s wide-eyed, wrecked stare, pulling on his collar a little tighter, “I think I’m going to plug you up after. Keep all of my cum inside you. You’ve deserved it, you’ve been a good, dirty little kitten.”

He leaves Taeyong to bury his face in the duvet again and climbs off the bed. He stretches his sore arms and massages his waist, takes a few big gulps of water from the glass on the nightstand. 

“Come on. Come here.”

He easily flips Taeyong, bends his knees, drags him to the edge of the bed. He pushes his legs spread wide, admires the string of purple hickeys on the hybrid’s inner thighs, his red little cock nestled in the crook of his hip, the way his hole clenches involuntarily under Ten’s gaze, empty and dripping with slick. He gives his pet a smile, then strokes himself a couple of times, just to tease, just to see his mouth fall open.

“My little slut.”

Ten angles himself, lines his cock up with Taeyong’s entrance and slides home in one smooth, glorious push, hearing Taeyong’s drawn out, delightful moan, seeing his throat bare invitingly when he arches his back off the mattress, feeling the kitten open up around him, slick, wet, hot.

 

His to ruin, his to pleasure.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!  
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/johnxuxi).


End file.
